


春缪苦

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020春夏纪实, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 新天与新地 捱到断气不退烧 便胜利
Relationships: 弥生/春缪





	春缪苦

她说：“我们好像总是义无反顾地跃向看似不值得的某种轻。”

我在这个句点结束时捕捉到很多。这个看起来是自嘲般的短句太模糊，但里面沉沉的悲悯与疲倦感挥之不去；我想开口询问，但四周一切都随着弥生的不语逐渐黯淡，静默的闭环让我的喉头感到一袭粘稠的滞涩。我感觉冷，可是这明明该是个炙烤般的夏季，要如同往年一般，大陆的腰腹处炎炎闷热。除去路灯下照常扑向亮光的飞虫、蛰伏在暗处渴求血汗的蚊蝇、四周蒸腾缠绕的潮气，这一季的夏一如此时缄默的我。  
我与弥生正并肩坐在公交车站的候车长椅上。我最终还是没有说什么，只是往她身边移了移，轻轻地将头搁在她的肩膀上。彼时已是浓浓的深夜，晚风里携了一点热意，相比往年的沸腾已足够称得上平和。我们没有在等车，也没有回家的念头，只是漫无目的地注视着空旷的道路，注视着偶尔来往的车流，注视着匆匆急跑的归人，还有不愿对人类投去一晒的野猫。  
这是很难的一年，每一个人都能清楚地感知到人群里不言的逼仄：席卷全球的大流行数月前还在这片土地毫无预兆地肆虐，带有传染性的窒息和高热熏得人惶恐失措，城市里本该最热闹的年初沉寂得只剩深冬的冰冷。庙会隐去山林，踏青悄悄失踪，热热闹闹的年饭打着哭嗝仓促离场——我们尚未到要为饭食操心的地步，也吃了千篇一律的寡淡青菜和昂贵的小份肉块几个月，我一边翻动锅铲一边嘟囔昂贵的定额份例，又在下一刻垂下眼帘不再开口。弥生正坐在我身后择选新送来的一批蔬菜，她剥去最外层失水蜷曲的叶片，把剩余的完好部分规整起来。我说可以将这些淘汰掉的叶子留给楼下流浪的猫咪，弥生问我它们会吃吗，我又答不上来。只是在这样艰难的日子里，谁也没办法像平日一样买些猫罐头，不够充裕的食物绝大多数时间也不会剩下。那些在城里漂流的小小生灵尚可跻身砖瓦和废弃的棉絮间捱过寒冬，游荡的人类却不知该在哪里安家。桥洞下会结冰吗，广场上该用什么蔽体呢。弥生牵着我的手扛着一叠旧衣裳放进社区的回收处，这一路四周非常萧瑟，社区工作的阿姨忙着打永远打不完的电话，挨家挨户致电所有无法出户的居民。我本不信神明或预言，此时却双手合十：无论是谁，无论存在于哪一个信仰或传说，只希望你们能让那些受苦的灵魂好过。不习惯戴口罩让我呼吸困难，这般场景又让我视野模糊。什么东西震耳欲聋，我却辨别不清了。  
后来，我们在食物烹饪的窸窣声和火焰燃烧的噼啪声里达成一种微妙的默契，因为我们已足够幸运，能在合租的蜗居里填饱肚子，不需要担忧漫长空窗期会断绝收入来源，也不必拖着发热的身躯前往已经过载运转的医院。深夜里偶尔会有猫咪虚弱的叫声，人类求助的嚎啕也铺天盖地。我深知我们是这场洪流中有幸攀附上河岸的亲历者，在汹涌的波涛里目睹了不幸者的逝去。弥生环住我的身躯，可我仍觉得寒冷：惨剧就在身边，我们能听懂这片土地上每一句哭泣的求救，每一声绝望的哀鸣，那些普通的、走投无路的人，或许曾与我擦肩而过，或许本来像我一般期待着崭新的一年，计划好踏春或出游，还要给妈妈添件新衣；可太凶悍的病痛让太普通的你我不甘地崩溃了。生离死别频繁出现，紧张和绝望弥漫于空气，我的共情太廉价，捐赠的财与物也杯水车薪，我偶尔会在深夜陷入悲伤的潮涌，弥生一下一下地轻抚我的后背，可我也能感受到她面颊上冷却的凉。

这样的低温一直蜿蜒着持续到夏季。一座城在逐渐恢复的温度里休养生息：人流与车水缓缓地充盈进数月无人的街道。我坐在弥生身边俯视楼下的道路，一丝一丝快速闪过的光亮，像古镇上的老爷爷手下被拉长的糖浆。我逐渐习惯了戴口罩出门，不会再因为呼吸困难而步履维艰。弥生带着我穿过一条一条的小巷，光顾那些藏在深处的摊贩和小铺。我很想吃桂花糊，自从我来到这里就很迷恋它绵软温和的甜蜜：糖桂花和米酒，凝在粘稠藕粉里的枸杞与红枣，柔柔的糯米小圆。这样五花八门的特色小吃要一点一点去找，与提着菜篮的老大爷擦肩而过，逃离高档且冰冷的繁华商业区，踏过生出青苔和缝隙的砖石，深入一座城市最隐秘也最富烟火气的角落。  
“春缪真的很喜欢桂花糊，”弥生注视着咬着塑料小勺的我，“是因为桂花糊里有米酒，而‘春缪’是甘醴的意思吗？”  
我不知道，或许只是因为我喜欢桂花、糯米团和藕粉吧。我朝她笑，罕见的有轻快娇俏的心情，于是凑过去亲了一下她的面颊。  
“忘记擦嘴了。”弥生面无表情。  
我乐不可支。  
我站在收银处，普通话不太标准的阿姨在抽屉里翻来翻去找零钱。在空闲时她絮絮叨叨的说自家的儿子模拟考得到了很不错的成绩，似乎一场瘟疫让调皮捣蛋的小少年安定不少。我说那是很好的事，祝阿姨以后生意昌隆。阿姨笑得眉眼都飞扬起来，说谢谢，下次再来给我的桂花糊里多放点糯米团。一场猝不及防的苦难总是会让人领悟些什么，我想。我看着阿姨的笑脸的时候，真希望所有人都不那么糟糕。我牵好弥生的手，说。

可是正当我以为年初的伤口在回暖中缓慢愈合时，接踵而来的暴雨和洪水立刻让温度重跌冰点。我是迷恋水的，以一种温和的、微妙的虔诚，可能是源于古老基因的呼唤，要我跋涉千万里，褪回生命体原初的模样，再一点一点走回深海去。我总是失眠，深夜成就我无数回寂寥惘然的孤掌难鸣，我贴着软枕没有闭眼，乖乖做了自己的帮凶；而雨，大雨，细碎的雨，淋漓的雨，低低的雨，它们亦勾起我基因里沉湎的习惯，我化身为狩猎采集时代古老的人类先祖，在雨点落下时睡入昏暗的洞穴，悠悠地做个好梦。我在夏夜沿着江水向前，所有灯火都沦为河流的点缀，只剩下潮湿的晚风撩起自由生长的野草。童年时代的盛夏也总与海洋有关，一望无际的蔚蓝，遥遥地延伸至与天际相吻；圆月伴随潮汐，在褪去时遗留下童话的载体，那些微微翕张的海贝，空空的螺，或是泛白的珊瑚枝。水一直是不吝于在我的记忆里种下柔和回想的，可它这次来势这样凌厉，像磨好的刀匕一击即中，捅进天使毫无防备心窝。  
雨，大雨，暴雨，永不停歇的雨。梅雨季蒙上薄纱的朦胧姿色在今年改头换面，变得冷漠且凶狠。洪水似乎是注定袭来的灾难，从一处低洼，到一栋房子，一个村落，一座城，洪水肆虐在河流、山间、小路、国道，万马齐喑轰轰隆隆。它吞噬，它冲刷，它击垮，它摧毁。江水上涨，湖泊满溢，堤坝崩裂，一切变成了泥土的黄褐色。人，房屋，家畜，草木，沉没在这场狠厉的大水里，求救和哭喊被浸泡至失声，让一切都缄默而破碎了。  
灾难来得如此迅疾。我注视着窗外连绵的雨滴，想。人类总以为自己征服了地球，其实我们依然很脆弱。大自然在我们面前甚少展示它磅礴的力量，但这并不意味着我们的母亲只是柔弱多情：火与水，冷与热，一旦引燃，一切都汹涌滔天。生命个体就像长夜里轻盈跳动的一缕火，风雨都能轻易地熄灭它；动物如此，人类亦如是。只是死亡对于我们也的确稍有不同的——动物死后化作腐肉，被天敌猎手搜刮一空，被秃鹫狼獾啄食啃咬，被土壤植被吸收包裹，回馈一整个生态环，再变成一具白骨。人类的死有太多牵动，有人会称快，有人会悲鸣，有人算计身后之物头破血流，有人轻轻走过不再回头；有人恨不得将你的生平往事钉上耻辱柱，有人永志不忘把你的存在过的印痕写成诗。  
灾难带来失去，失去牵动无数回音。  
无数，无数的，回音。  
“这是太多灾多难的一年，”我环抱双膝，轻轻地说，“我看到有个老爷爷，好不容易撑过了年初的疫病，开了家小服饰店，一切又被洪水冲垮了。”  
“网友说，爷爷把衣服晒晒卖吧，我们可以多买几件。可是被洪水泡过的衣服不能再卖了，水里留下的细菌也是要人命的。那该怎么办呢，我们都没有办法了。”  
“还有那么多受苦的人啊。除了爷爷的服饰店，这世上还有小卖部，还有庄稼，还有......还有家。房子不能再住，家当淹进水中，好像一切都拢进了深夜的暴雨里，看不到破晓了。”  
我自嘲自己的情绪化：“有些经济中心是一定要保住的，为此甚至要到牺牲周围城市的地步。我的理智知道这是正确的，为了最大化的利益。只是我的感性会内疚，因为......”  
因为，经济发展的繁荣与否似乎在冥冥中定下了我们的不同。与洪水中做出的抉择一样，在某些紧要关头，有些人必须全力保住，有些人可以被牺牲。这看起来多顺理成章啊，因为大局的利益高于普通个体之上。  
可是归根结底，你和我都是如出一辙的骨与肉，死后也会化作如出一辙的黄土。  
我看向漆黑的夜。  
窗外暴雨如注。

“你少看些，”妈妈在电话里告诫我，“眼泪没有用。”  
我很想告诉她，这并不是一件能够轻易做到的事。我太敏感地领略这个世界了，共情让无数远处的悲欢汇成洪流向我扑来。从我第一次为在疫病中死去的无辜人流下眼泪时，我就注定要一直缠绵于这样真切的悲剧。我无法强迫自己闭上眼，这样的故事可每分每秒都在发生。这世上凝聚了太多命运的戏弄和不公，可蒙受惨剧的他们也和你我无异：他们会下班后毫无形象地躺倒在沙发上，会抱怨一成不变的工资，会省下令人心动的甜点钱给亲人多制备一件新衣裳。若所有人对这些受苦的普通人冷眼旁观，他们很有可能一直挣扎于这难以脱身的泥沼。所以，我对所有与我命运相似的普通人有着心有戚戚的悲悯。我是他们，他们也是我：会困顿于突如其来的生老病死，会因猝不及防的灾难家财散尽。  
多爱他们一些，就像在爱未来在悬崖边意外跌落的自己。  
眼泪看似是无用的，看似是无意义的感性赠予。可共情就是一种施救，是以汹涌的献身理解世界的一种方式。共情是温柔的关怀，是以己之身度人之事，是理解绝望的落花和心碎的困兽。心理上的爱之外，共情亦可撼动巨树：成千上万人的共情能让不公正的判决重回正轨，能让法律的漏洞得到重视，能让家破人亡的流浪者积蓄资金，能让幼小懵懂的被害者拥抱正义。这人间有太多被淹没的声音，但共情让世界听到渺小者的呼喊。  
“......眼泪不是没有用。”我喃喃说。  
这些无意义泛滥的情感在许多人看来，像是奋不顾身地扑向某种轻。接下来的结局注定就只是粉身碎骨，心脏和头颅一同摔出裂痕，血水与眼泪一同漫延在地上。关心自己的生活不就好了吗？活好自己的未来不就好了吗？他们说。可不是，不是这样。我一万遍笨拙地否认，否认尖锐的坚冰和冷漠。共情是让世界变好的最佳前提：如果世人能共情深色皮肤的公民因系统性压迫带来的痛苦，人们就不会对他们再施加任何的歧视和轻蔑；如果世人能共情底层劳工长时间高强度工作的辛苦，工会和劳动保障将让他们的生活不再被压得喘不过气。我们是同一个种族，分享着相似的基因和命运，可金钱与权力为我们打上标签，肤色和语言让我们相隔鸿沟。共情与爱能跨越这些虚无的表象，关怀那些被碾压的痛苦的潦倒的生命。  
歌里唱，你同我都深知，生命没礼赞，人间没乐园。从某些方面来看，我们的确是再稀烂不过的种族。我们轻易地憎恨，因为本不必干戈相向的原因：宗教、性别、种族......儿时我读《追风筝的人》，我不懂阿米尔的懦弱与卑劣为何可怜可恨，我不懂女人如何会成为牲口般的交易品，我不明白那飞扬的风筝象征什么。但现在我明白，我明白以种族划分的上下等有多荒谬，明白轻易燃烧的战火有多空洞。人类的确奋不顾身地扑向不值得的某种轻，摔得面目全非，眼里还沸腾着灼人的恨意。  
可若我们相爱，这一切是否将变好一些？  
这颗宇宙中一像素的暗淡蓝点，承担了多少不值得的某种轻啊。

弥生搂着我，轻轻地哼歌。是《哲学家》，我热爱黄伟文笔下的每一句：  
旁人在暗笑 亦偷偷称呼你妄想家  
完全略过 你将机关都睇透的一双眼吗  
存着善意 那理论与见解 遭世人丑化  
你亦一声不怨人类多可怕  
她哼歌的声音很轻，像是从云朵里飘出的一缕月亮香气。我一直是她的忠实听众，喜欢她音符里透露出的随心所欲，还有喉咙里柔和的颤抖与停顿。她是海边来的女孩儿，身上似乎也同时共存着海浪的生涩与猛烈，而我迷恋这样的感觉。随着父母从南方的海域迁徙到现在的生长地后，我困于内陆久矣，但基因里还有属于人鱼的一部分。海洋变成我骨骼和记忆里永志不忘的一帧。于是我靠在弥生身边，像是人鱼懒懒地趴在潮汐褪去后裸露的礁石上。  
“好听。”我一如既往地捧场。我喜爱粤语歌，能在粤语熟悉的腔调里找到故土的海，也喜欢它们缠绵的词作和大气的编曲，尤其偏爱有年岁的那些。当代的乐坛，无论地域和语种，都与这世界一道急速追赶，追赶织造热门歌曲的公式，追赶空洞重复的歌词，追赶流水线一般的乏味旋律。我依然留在上个世纪，从垮掉派到世纪末的烟火，在我看来是如此群星闪耀的曼妙时代。弥生唱粤语歌的口音很标准，带着毫不做作的熟稔：她是南地游荡的魂魄。我爱海，爱粤语歌，也爱她。我们一起学杨千嬅的《少女的祈祷》，缠缠绵绵地相吻：沿途与她车厢中私奔般恋爱，再挤逼都不分开。当然，林夕可不仅仅会写这些，但我在弥生身边也就像杨千嬅了。  
弥生揪揪我的鼻尖：“你是爱屋及乌。”  
“可惜再听不了有些歌。”我又想要叹息。  
弥生抚摸我长发的手顿住一瞬。  
我们不常谈这件事。对一纸深爱歌单的腰斩是我们两个心里的一根刺。许多歌在常用的音乐软件都不再出现，乐队、词作、歌手都能在一夜间查无此人。这样的灾祸不仅仅发生在耳机里，文化和艺术在当代硬生生长出国界，要以创作者的政治观点作为入场券，却把政治当做艺术的禁忌。我疲倦于与人争辩正确与否，在我看来政治观点没有对错可言，这个问题得不到答案也找不到出路。人类可以有政治自由吗？当然可以。艺术家可以谈论政治吗？当然可以。艺术本身可以谈论政治吗？当然可以——意识形态，政治以外，“可以是无价值偏见的概念，是想像、期望、价值及假设的总合”，它无处不在；如果艺术不能政治，那么他也同样不能叙事、不能抒情、不能议论。艺术撞上房间里不可说的大象，灰飞烟灭无影无踪。而我想起它们消失前的影子还是很落寞，有时候我只是看着无法搜索到的词条，看着界面上的灰白，看着窗外沉静的河面，好像连接着港岛的海。  
远远的，Nicole好像还在唱，用和弥生如出一辙的随心所欲和轻盈散漫：  
这件事不知几时发生 / 或者到时已经过身 / 或者我已经不能返回大陆探亲  
这一切太快了，被一把锋利的尖刀阉割，连血迹都没有溅出。

我还是很理想化，哪怕我被所有人教导要现实些，不要触摸屋顶或窗棂，不要半夜爬起来看月亮。我是稚嫩的拙劣的诗人，春缪早已不是温和绵长的甜酒，在发酵的年月里泛出生涩柔软的苦。这世界亦好苦，重力在新时代被人类重新定义，于是我坠落，我跌倒，我漂浮，我义无反顾地扑向看似不值得的某种轻。我在失重的太空里抓不住笔，于是我咬破指尖，蜿蜒地用玫瑰般的血痕写诗：  
或许这一切只是一本注定烂尾的低俗小说  
潮水和洪流 冲向拥挤的巢穴  
腐蚀 锈迹 合而不谋  
压抑与闷热催生一只怀孕的蚁后  
我是那只不听话的工蚁 逃离族群和既定的轨迹  
哪怕一切避无可避 无可逃离  
大水是我的坟墓 会在下一瞬间煮沸所有的路途  
我目睹人间万物 四散奔逐  
再将这世纪一饮而尽 唇舌拥吻这所有的 春缪苦楚

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇随心所欲、所云悲戚、包含纪实和念想的普通作品。或许会修改。


End file.
